


"Girl's" Night In

by UglyGreenJacket



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGreenJacket/pseuds/UglyGreenJacket
Summary: Usagi's 18th birthday is fast approaching, and Mamoru's ideas for how to make it special have fallen flat. When Minako and the other girls come to his rescue, hilariousness and hi-jinks ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! And welcome to my first ever multi-chapter fic! This one will be short, and it's already more than half written, so it'll be completed within the next couple of weeks!
> 
> I had a ridiculous meltdown yesterday over whether I should keep writing or not, but thankfully floraone, my own personal Jiminy Cricket, convinced me to keep going. And out popped this little jewel! Hope you enjoy 3
> 
> And as always, I maybe, possibly, almost certainly, don't own Sailor Moon.

It had been nearly a year since the defeat of Chaos, and life was slowly beginning to return to normal for Chiba Mamoru and the five Inner Sailor Senshi. Well, as normal as life could be for reincarnated royalty with supernatural powers strong enough to destroy worlds, but that was neither here nor there.

After Mamoru had returned from his lengthy, and very unwanted, stay in the underworld, he had made the decision to remain in Tokyo instead of returning to Harvard, as he'd originally planned, for medical school. Dying unexpectedly and causing his, now fiancé, Usagi, unimaginable and unnecessary pain had become a nasty habit of his, and tempting fate had no appeal to him. Usagi was far more important that any prestige he would have gained at Harvard, and though she had tried to protest, he refused to budge. Mamoru had no problem with living up to his recently bestowed nickname, "stubborn ass." He wore it like a badge of honor.

This newfound peace had been an adjustment for all of them. After a tumultuous three years, it felt strange to not be constantly traipsing around Tokyo, fighting evil in less than ideal combat outfits. (Who had designed those things, anyway?!) What, exactly, were they supposed to do now?

Life moved on, and so they had moved on with it. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako had all continued their education at Juuban Municipal High School, while Rei was finishing up her tenure at the TA Academy for Girls. He had applied for and been accepted with ease into Keio University, and was now deep into his first year of medical school.

It had amazed them all how busy they were with the normal hustle and bustle of life. Their time together had begun to wane, as they each pursued long-suppressed dreams and interests. And even though their bond was unshakable, they found that a concerted effort had to be made in order to see each other on a consistent basis. They no longer had the built in excuse of enemies to discuss. Of course, no one ever needed an excuse for a milkshake.

Mamoru made every attempt to see Usagi on a daily basis, and no matter how much time they had or hadn't spent together, they always had their special Thursdays. Mamoru LOVED Thursdays. This was the day when, no matter what the stress of the week had brought or what they had going on, she would stay over and they would become, shall we say, intimately, reaquainted with one another. Usagi had argued that these nights should be called, "Sexy Time", but Mamoru had insisted they simply be known as "Thursday." Aside from their far too infrequent nights together, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had real, uninterrupted, quality time with Usagi.

This was not to say that Mamoru didn't consider any time he had with Usagi to be quality. Of course it was! She was sunshine and rainbows and getting licked by a whole bunch of puppies wrapped up in an adorably short package. It was impossible to not be happy in her presence. But he desperately needed time with her where they could just be themselves and have, what was it called? Oh, yes. Fun. No outside pressure of dates, friends and family, or social engagements. So, against his better judgement, Mamoru had to rely on the best reinforcements he had, The Girls.

Usagi's 18th birthday was fast approaching, and Mamoru wanted to make the occasion a special one. Of course, there was the giant party planned for her, complete with cake, games, obnoxious J Pop music blaring and all the meat buns a girl could want.

Thankfully, the only veto Mamoru had had to use thus far in the planning stages was Minako's insistence that they hire a male stripper for the party. He could vividly remember spewing the sip of coffee he'd just taken when Mina had declared, "But Ami said we had to keep on the balls, Mamoru! What else could that possibly mean?!"

And while Mamoru was very excited to experience this party with Usagi, and stand by her side for the "biggest" day of her life thus far, he also wanted to plan something for just the two of them. An escape from the pressures of school and a future that was fast approaching.

His first idea had been an elegant dinner out at Ise Sueyoshi, one of Tokyo's finest restaurants. Wining and dining his princess had never done him wrong before. But when Minako got wind of this, she had shown up at his apartment without warning, a giant binder in her hands that had numerous tabs and post-it notes sticking out. It was entitled simply, "Men are Idiots." with a photo of him on gracing the front cover. Opening his mouth to question when and why he had become the poster child for stupid men everywhere, Minako quickly stopped him.

"Have no fear, my dear Mamoru. I have come to rescue you from your own stupidity."

"Minako, as much as I adore having you here, at my apartment, unannounced, in the middle of the week, this really isn't a good…"

"Nonsense, Mamoru, this is the best time! I was free, and if I'm free from such a grueling schedule, obviously you'd have time as well."

"Minako…" he said threateningly, "Say what you need to say, and then be on your way. I've got at least another four hours of studying to do."

During their brief exchange, Minako had barged her way past Mamoru, gone into his kitchen, helped herself to a bag of chips, and was currently lounging on his couch as if she had every right to be there.

Completely unphased by Mamoru's insistence that she leave, the bubbly blonde continued, "Well, you see, the girls and I were talking and this dinner plan of yours for Usagi's birthday simply won't do."

"And dare I ask, 'why'?"

"Because it's far too cliched. That's a French word that means it's boring. I know this because I lived in England."

"Ah, yes. French speaking England."

"Anyway, we, the girls and I that is, have come up with a fabulous plan for you!"

"Minako, I don't need you to plan Usako's birthday for me. I'm her fiancé. That's a french word meaning engaged to be married. I know this because I'm not an idiot."

"I have an entire binder full of evidence that suggests otherwise…" Minako countered, pointing to his face on the front of the aforementioned binder.

"What the hell is even in that thing?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, which I just can't do, because then Usagi would kill me, and that's a travesty this world doesn't need."

Mamoru quickly realized that he wasn't going to get the Senshi of Love out of his apartment until he at least pretended to hear her out. "Alright, Minako, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You might want to sit down for this, Mamoru-san. It's going to blow you away."

"I think I'll manage to find the strength to remain standing. Out with it."

"Geez, you'd think they'd at least teach you some manners in medical school! Not a spank of decency..." At his icy glare and roll of the eyes at her misstep with yet another idiom, and she decided not to press the issue any further. "Well, we were thinking, you two adorable sweethearts could have a...slumber party!"

"...a slumber party? That's your big idea?"

"Yes, of course! But not like your usual Thursday night slumber parties."

He blushed redder than Rei's fire on the coldest night of December. How was it exactly that she knew about that?

"It's so cute that you think Usagi doesn't tell us everything. Is that weird sore you had healing up? No? You might want to see a medical professional about that, Mamoru. These things shouldn't be ignored…"

"Minako. You have fifteen seconds to explain this master plan you've cooked up, or I'll remove you from my apartment."

She turned somewhat serious after this, her face falling into a look of determination. "Mamoru, you and I both know that Usagi would love anything you planned for her. She only wants to spend time with you. I also know that your quality time together has been lacking as of late, and that you're both probably desperate for a chance to really connect with each other. You've both been through so much over the past few years, and the girls and I just want to give you a chance to have that quality time."

When he didn't protest, she continued, "We came up with the plan of a slumber party for the two of you. But not just a run of the mill girlfriend sleeping over at her boyfriend's place slumber party. You and Usagi are going to have a girl's night."

"A what night?"

"Mamoru, I'm really going to need you to keep up here. I'm a busy woman, and I don't have the time to keep repeating myself. A girl's night."

"And, why, pray tell, is this something either one of us would want?"

"Because in doing the typical girly slumber party activities, nail painting, facials, topless pillow fights, you'll both let your guards down, allowing you to strengthen that weird bond thing you have."

"Topless WHAT?!"

"THAT you pay attention to? Just kidding of course, Mamoru. Although, you'd better believe I'm telling Usagi-chan her fiancé is a hentai."

Shooting her another glare that could cause a volcano to freeze, Mamoru took a moment to consider what Minako had to say. It had been so long since he and Usagi had had that kind of time together. If he was completely honest with himself, Mamoru ached for the chance to connect with the love of his life. He didn't relish the thought of some of the activities a girl's night would require, but he knew without a doubt it would cause Usagi to be in an almost constant state of giggles. Mamoru adored making her laugh. It was the most precious sound…

After much pursing of lips, and grumbling what Minako could have sworn was a, "how the hell do I get myself into these messes?" he spoke.

"I don't know, Minako. It might, and I do mean might, work, but I don't know the first thing about planning a girls night." Seeing as he had one too many...appendages.

Minako beamed at him. "Oh, you silly man! Don't you worry about a thing! We'll take care of all the juicy details. You don't think we'd leave you to your own devices when it comes to, well, anything, do you?"

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment."

Minako rose and practically skipped to the door. "I'll be in touch soon, Mamoru! We'll knock this out of the parking garage."

"So, close Minako. So, so close."

As Mamoru watched her retreating form down the hallway, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second of three installments for this silly ditty of a story. Thanks, as always, to FloraOne for betaing for me, and for making me think I'm at least slightly funny :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Over the next few days, Mamoru was in close contact with Minako. Closer contact than he ever had any desire to be. She had been designated as the goto between him and the rest of the gaggle of girls. Life made it nearly impossible to get them all in the same place at once these days, and since Minako's life was the least hectic, she claimed it was because she was taking time off to "explore" herself, she became the chosen one to liaise with Mamoru.

The plan had been set. The girls had told Usagi that they were going to have a girl's night at Rei's Saturday evening. Usagi had been ecstatic to hear of their plans. It had been ages since they'd gotten the chance to have a sleepover. Little did she know, Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako were all going to conveniently cancel on the unsuspecting moon princess. After such disappointment, they knew she would run to her greatest source of comfort, Mamoru. He would then suggest that she have girl's night with him instead, setting the night's events into motion.

Minako had insisted on having a meeting for them to discuss the activities that would be best for his evening with Usagi. Most of her suggestions had been innocent enough. He could easily agree to "chick flick" watching, junk food eating, and even nail painting. But as Minako started to veer from his comfort zone, he began to visibly sweat.

They met at the arcade the day before the girl's night was to take place. Usagi was busy having dinner with her parents, so for once, there was no danger in running into her there. Mamoru wasn't surprised to find Minako had beaten him there so she'd have a chance to shamelessly flirt with Motoki. In order to tear her away, Mamoru was forced to buy her dinner. After all, she had informed him, it was the least he could do for her after she'd done so much work for him!

"Ok, Mamoru, so we've agreed on food, TV choices and mani/pedis. Next on the list is...Ah, yes. Makeovers. I included this one for you, obviously. Usagi is flawless. You on the other hand…"

"And just what exactly is wrong with my appearance?" He growled at her.

"How about we start with the one-eyed, one-horned giant green monster you wear all the time."

"For the LAST time. There is nothing wrong with my jacket! Usako told me she likes it, so it stays."

Minako laughed an evil, unearthly laugh that would have put Esmeraude to shame. "And you believed her? God, you really are an idiot...Ok! Next up, we have Cosmo quizzes!" She thrust a magazine at him, which he took from her reluctantly.

"Cosmo? This is a sleaze magazine Minako. It has half naked people on the front of it with tips on how to 'please your man'? I'm NOT taking a quiz on...oh let's see here...what my personality is in bed, Minako. The only thing this is good for is lining Artemis' litter box." Mamoru flipped the magazine back around to show her the page he'd landed on.

"Mamoru whatever your middle name is Chiba! You promised to keep an open mind. Usagi loves doing these! We all know they don't tell you anything, but it's still fun to do them. And besides, you might learn a few things about the female anatomy. Not that you need much help in that department from what we hear…" She winked at him suggestively.

"Is nothing sacred, anymore?"

"Not when you choose Tsukino Usagi as your soulmate, no."

"You can't choose a soulmate, Minako."

"Whatever. You know what I meant. So, quizzes are a go during facial time! The next item of business will be one that no good slumber party can survive without, gossip time."

"What on earth could I possibly glean or gain from gossiping with Usako? She tells me everything about you girls, you know."

"HA! Oh, Mamoru. You're just like a precious little kitten. So, sweet. So, innocent! But there's a TON to be learned during gossip time! Like, at our last sleepover, we learned that you have a serious love of dildos."

Coffee spewed everywhere. "WHAT?!"

"Or was it doritos...Let me think. Hmm. Yes, it was definitely doritos. Sorry, about that. They're so similar!"

"Why don't we just keep going? For the love of all that is good and sacred in this world."

"Right, of course! We usually take turns doing each other's makeup, and braiding hair. It's usually during this point of the evening when Ami pulls out her textbooks and starts reading. I think it's because she's jealous she can't have her hair braided, but I haven't been able to confirm this conclusively. DON'T BE LIKE AMI, MAMORU. I know it's hard, but you MUST resist! Usagi's life depends on it!"

Mamoru placed his hands in his head, shaking it slowly in frustration. "How in the world did you make it past middle school?"

"Well, Ami says it was divine intervention, but my bet's on the ten minutes I spent in the broom closet with the monitor after the test."

"And on that note, I think we're done here."

Minako rolled her eyes dramatically, while she stood to slowly made her way to the front of the arcade, leaving a group of middle school boys speechless at her... turned back and waved brightly.

"Bye Mamoru!" She called as he practically away ran out the door of the arcade. "Good luck! Can't wait to hear the results of your, 'Will He Be Good in Bed?' quiz! I have bets on yes, but Rei says no! There's chocolate riding on this!"

Making a mental note to tell Usagi she desperately needed new friends, Mamoru waved a quick goodbye to Motoki, and began to make his way back to his apartment.

This had all seemed so simple before his meeting with Minako. A bunch of food, movies, pajamas, and you called it good! But this was...complicated. This will be easy, she'd said. There's nothing to worry about, she'd said. If this were true, why did he find himself panicking over remembering things like fish-tail braids and whatever the heck contouring was?

Ugh. Women.

It was early Saturday morning when Mamoru found himself reviewing the checklist Minako had left for him outside his apartment door, complete with a matching set of Sailor Venus pajamas for the evening, which he quickly hid in a drawer, praying they would never be heard from again. Minako knew enough about him, it would seem. Her face didn't need to see it firsthand. He wasn't entirely convinced she hadn't hidden a camera somewhere in the material anyway...

He was nearly ready. All that was left was heading to The Crown to wait for Usagi to take his bait, and he was determined to make this a special night for her. Minako had graciously laid down some ground rules for the evening:

Absolutely NO school talk. Including but not limited to- gory medical stories, "interesting" math problems, or any other topics that made Usagi look at him like he'd grown an extra head. If he could imagine Ami saying it, he shouldn't say it.

Stick in the mud, anti-social, anti-fun Mamoru-baka of old was banned from making an appearance, no matter how many episodes of The Bachelor she forced him to watch.

After begrudgingly agreeing to Minako's rules, Mamoru had decided to add two of his own to the list. Simple things really.

No "sexy time" allowed. Unless Usagi just happened to look at him in just the right way, and then he just happened to touch her...ok, maybe he wouldn't take that one completely off the table. You know, just in case Usagi wanted to or something.

The most important of all: Never let the smile leave her face.

While technically this was a gift to Usagi from the girls and him, he knew it was just a much a gift for him than anything else. In spite of all their prying and meddling, all four girls knew how much Usagi and Mamoru needed each other. Perhaps, he'd be able to thank them in about 25 years. If he expressed his thanks before then, Minako would actually know she'd been right, and that was dangerous and uncharted territory.

After making sure one last time that his apartment was shinier than Mr Clean's head, he left his apartment and made his way to the arcade.

Mamoru waved in greeting to Motoki, and soon made his way to a booth in order to await the arrival of his future wife. Coffee soon appeared in front of him, (he knew being friends with Motoki would pay off eventually!), he placed his reading glasses on and pretended to read one of the most official looking books he owned. He was an expert at getting people to leave him alone, and his favorite trick was one he had affectionately dubbed the, "Smart People Glasses and Big Book Double Punch." While it never completely stopped female gawkers, it at least forced them to keep their discussions of his "hotness" to their own tables.

It wasn't long before he felt her walk in, but much to his dismay, he couldn't feel her usually bright and shiny aura. The emotions coming off of in waves her were sad and dejected. Mamoru chanced a look up at her, and saw her walking towards Motoki with her shoulders hunched, feet dragging and head held so low her pigtails were almost scraping the ground.

Everything was going according to plan.

Soon, Mamoru heard Motoki mention his name, and pointed Usagi to the booth he was sitting in. Putting his book down, Mamoru looked up at Usagi, flashing her a brilliant smile. "Usako. How are you?"

She sat down in the seat across from him in a huff, laying her head down on the table. "Errytinsruedmamosan." Usagi's words were muffled by the table and her arms that were cradling her head."

"Uh..what was that? Usako, you're going to have to speak up. My fluency in 'Muffled Usagi' has waned over the years."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Everything is ruined Mamo-chan."

"What's ruined, love?"

"Everything!"

"Could you possibly be a little more specific?"

She rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance. "Mamo-chan, tonight was supposed to be my sleepover with the girls. I was SO excited about it, since it's been so long, but they all bailed on me!"

"I'm so sorry Usako. But I'm sure if the girls had to cancel on you, they had very good reasons."

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure of that?! I don't exactly think that Mina organizing her bow collection is a 'good reason'!"

It took everything in him not to smack his head against the table. Minako had come up with this entire rouse, but hadn't managed to come up with a better excuse?

"Well...I'm sure everyone besides Minako had a good reason, didn't they? They all love you so dearly, I can't imagine them hurting you purposefully."

"Yeah, I guess they were good enough reasons. But it still hurts, Mamo-chan!"

And then, she gave him that face. The pouty one with the sad eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. Mamoru was so tempted to tell her everything, to take away the sadness that was threatening to spill out. He quickly pinched himself, and came back to his senses. She would appreciate everything that had been done for her once the plan had played out in its entirety.

He covered her hand with his own in a vain attempt to comfort her. "I understand, Usako. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better? A milkshake, perhaps?"

"Why do males always assume that sweets are going to fix a woman's problems?!"

"Well, would it fix them?"

"...yes. But that's not the point!"

Five minutes later found Usagi sipping on a strawberry milkshake, but her spirits hadn't seemed to have lifted. Mamoru gazed at her with understanding in his eyes, and a slight smirk on his face.

"Mamo-chan, what are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh...heh, it's nothing, Usako. I just like watching you sometimes."

"If I ever wake up in the middle of the night and you're "watching" me like that, we're getting a divorce."

Mamoru chuckled at her, and Usagi went back to her neglected milkshake. After a few more minutes of silence, he felt that it was time to lay the trap. "Say...Usako. I know it's not the same as having your sleepover with the girls, but what would you think of having a slumber party with me, tonight?"

A confused look came over her features. "...but it's not Thursday." He nearly choked on his coffee.

"I know it's not Thursday, silly. But we could have your girl's night at my apartment. Just you and me. What do you say?"

The confused look on her face only grew. "A girl's night, with YOU? Mamo-chan are you sick?! Oh, God, did you hit your head again? How many fingers am I holding up?" She stuck eight fingers into his face.

Mamoru grasped her wrists and gently lowered them back down to the table. "I'm fine Usako. I just thought it might be fun to spend the time with you. We could eat junk food and watch The Bachelor and whatever else it is you girls do at these things."

Her face softened into a beautiful smile. "Oh, Mamo-chan, you're so sweet. It's so like you to try and cheer me up when I'm sad. But I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you probably have way better things to do with your time."

"What could possibly be a better use of my time than spending it with you?" She forgot how to breathe for a second.

"You do have a point there…" Usagi replied, winking at him. "Are you sure, Mamo-chan? You know I'd love to spend that time with you, but it doesn't have to be a girl's night if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Usako, I promise it's fine. It'll be fun! Besides.." He paused, winking at her before continuing. "I've been dying to find out if I have what it takes to become a makeup and nail artist. Would you do me the honor of being my model?" She giggled.

"I think we can arrange something."

"Good. Why don't you go home and grab your stuff, and I'll meet you at the supermarket in an hour so we can get supplies?"

"Sure, Mamo-chan! I'll hurry, I promise." She stood up, and moved to kiss his cheek, but Mamoru turned his head in order to kiss her fully on the mouth. A gorgeous blush graced her cheeks as she gave him one last peck on the lips, whispering, "Bye, Mamo-chan." As she turned to head out the door, hips swaying seductively for his benefit.

Thank god he hadn't taken taken sexy time off the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Below you will find the stunning conclusion to "Girl's" Night Out. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. You know the drill.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to FloraOne for holding my hand through my first multi-chapter venture. You're too good to me, girlfriend!
> 
> And now, the moment all 10 of you been waiting for!

Usagi exited the supermarket already munching away on a bag of chips, while her grocery bag laden fiance did his best to keep up with her.

They had spent the last hour wandering the snack aisle as Usagi carefully contemplated the pros and cons of each artery-clogging item. When the cart was completely full, he'd asked her if she really thought she could eat all of this in one night, to which she replied, "Hello? Do you know me?!"

After picking up a copy of the latest Cosmo, (Mamoru felt brain cells die just from touching it), the couple checked out and soon found themselves driving back to Mamoru's apartment.

"So, Oh Knowledgeable One, what should we do first tonight?" Mamoru asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, I've got big plans, Mamo-chan. Big plans. First we'll order pizza and and take our Cosmo quizzes. You'd be AMAZED at what you can learn from those things! Next there's..."

Usagi was talking a mile a minute, and Mamoru adored her for it. She was happy, excited, and he'd endure any form or torture she could dish out if it meant the smile she wore remained. Her voice filtered back into his thoughts as she continued.

"Then, we'll have a viewing of 'The Devil Wears Prada', while letting our facial masks really soak in. Oh, and no talking during the movie, Mamo-chan! It's strictly forbidden."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Usako," he whispered huskily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

A frown creased her brow. "Mammoo-chaaannnn! This is girl's night. We don't have sexy time during girl's night! At least not the ones I go to. I can't speak for Haruka and Michiru, though…" she trailed off, and he sighed.

"Oh, fine. Kill my fun," he pretended to pout.

"Mamo-chan, leave the pouting to the experts," she pointed at herself, and then gestured to his face, "Whatever that is, is a hot mess."

She was saved from his undoubtedly sarcastic comeback by the fact that they had finally arrived at his apartment. After clearing the trunk of Usagi's things and their supplies, they made their way upstairs and down the hall to the apartment.

Since Mamoru's hands were full, Usagi pulled out her own key and opened the door for them. When she stepped inside, a gasp escaped from her lips.

Where the couch would normally be, there was a fortress of cloth and pillows. Mamoru had draped white sheets from the ceiling that cascaded down to a seating area where dozens of the fluffiest looking pillows begged for someone to lay on them. The setting was made even more beautiful by soft, twinkling lights strung all around the apartment.

There were stars in Usagi's eyes as she spoke, "Oh, Mamo-chan! It's beautiful! How did you do this?"

He came up behind her, having divested himself, and placed his hands on her hips. Bending down so he was close to her ear, he nibbled her earlobe with his teeth, enjoy her noticeable shudder, before saying in a low voice, "I have my ways."

Usagi couldn't help herself. She knew she'd just made a speech about this being girl's night, and that she didn't spend her girl's nights making out with her friends, but she just had to kiss Mamoru.

Turning in his arms, she brought his face down to hers, and they were lost.

She soon found herself pressed up against the wall, as she moaned his name when he began to kiss down her neck.

Mamoru's lips were like a drug to her. They were so soft, and so full, and always so...hungry. Usagi could never get enough of him, and he was all too willing to feed her addiction.

Missing the feeling of his lips on her's, Usagi pulled his face back up, and their lips clashed again, tongues dancing, teeth nipping. But somehow, a conscious thought entered Mamoru's mind. If you don't stop this now, there will be no 'girl's' night. He made a mental note to give his conscious a piece of his mind later as he began to soften his kisses, moving his hands up to cup her face.

"You ok?" she questioned breathlessly.

"Just. Fine." He punctuated each word with a kiss to her nose. She giggled at this, moving to hug him tightly.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." As she said this, they both heard a distinct rumble of her stomach.

He laughed outright. "Let's feed that stomach of yours, shall we?"

Half an hour later found them nestled amongst the pillow fort, with a large pizza box between them. Mamoru had changed into sweats, and Usagi had opted for her favorite sleepwear: whatever shirt Mamoru had worn that day. In this case, it was a simple white button-down, which hung on her like a dress.

"Well, Mamo-chan, I have good news. I took the 'Will He Be Good in Bed' quiz, and your results were, 'Oh hell yes. Get it.''

"I'll be sure to add that to my resume first thing in the morning," he deadpanned.

"Just thought you'd like to know, grumpy gills." She pouted, he stuck his tongue out.

"You'll be happy to know," Mamoru said haughtily, "I decided to take the 'How Much Do You Really Know About Beyoncé?' quiz, and my results were, and I quote, 'You have been kicked out of Destiny's Child for low commitment to Beyoncé.' What even is a Beyoncé? Is that like a new species of turtle?"

Usagi snorted at him as she realized just how little Mamoru cared about pop culture. He was fairly adorable in his ignorance.

"Don't worry about it, Mamo-chan," she laughed out gently. Tossing her magazine aside, she got up to get something out of her bag, she kissed his cheek. "Just don't ever change, ok?" A warm smile graced his lips.

When she came back to the fort, she held the movie she'd chosen in her hands, and a look of glee was in her eyes. Mamoru moved to take it from her, so he could get it setup to play, but she shook her finger at him. "Not so fast, Mamo-chan! We have to apply our facials before we can start the movie."

As Usagi skipped off into the kitchen, she called out, "You wait there! I'll be right back!"

Over the next five minutes there were a number of odd noises that came from the kitchen. A few crashes, eggs cracking, a blender, and the occasional, "Oops."

Mamoru couldn't help but start to worry. What if this concoction Usagi did the opposite of what it was supposed to do? He was used to having practically flawless skin, and the thought of something possibly eating away at his flesh, this was Usagi after all, made him cringe.

When she emerged from the kitchen, with a bowl of green, chunky looking mess, his fears flew back in the window. "Uh...Usako? What exactly is that stuff?"

She grinned mischievously, "Ignorance is bliss, Mamo-chan."

"Or as Minako once said, 'Ignorance is piss,' which I think is far more appropriate in this instance," he said nervously. When Usagi raised her eyebrows at him, he hurriedly added, "Don't you dare tell her I used one of her phrases. She'll never let me live it down."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Usagi sat down, and patted the pillow right in front of her, signaling for Mamoru to come sit. Hesitantly, he moved to his designated spot.

As Usagi began to use the spatula to apply the paste on his face, Mamoru found the sensation not at all unpleasant. The stuff was disgusting looking, but cooled his skin, and smelled mostly of oatmeal. He was, however, eternally grateful there were no mirrors around for him to see how ridiculous he looked.

Soon, it was his turn to apply the green goop to Usagi's face. She gave him a stern look, almost daring him to try something. He rolled his eyes, and acquiesced, gently applying the paste to her. "There. All done," he said a few minutes later.

The green monster in front of him beamed at him, finally handing over the DVD that was to be their entertainment for...Mamoru looked at the back of the case, two hours and nine minutes?! Good, grief.

His gloomy thoughts quickly drifted away, though, as they settled against the pillows, Usagi tucked neatly under his arm. He had missed this. This simple interaction that used to make up a majority of their relationship. But nowadays, life seemed to always have different plans for them.

Mamoru tried to remember the last time they'd sat and watched a movie together, and found that he couldn't bring the memory to his mind. He knew that after tonight, their movie nights would become much more frequent, again.

They were about halfway through the movie, when Mamoru sat up, displacing Usagi onto the floor, with a "Hey!"

Mamoru wore a frown on his face, his brow creased with what appeared to be frustration. "Can I just say one thing?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, replying, "If I say, 'no,' is there any chance you'll stop talking?" but he had already taken off on what could only be described as a rant.

"Why is it that anytime you see a homosexual male he's always this stereotypical feminine fashion-loving cocktail sipping gay? I don't understand it! I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no issue with a homosexual being portrayed in film, at all, but why does femininity have to be his overall personality trait? Not to say that they couldn't be feminine and fashion-loving, and even I love an appletini just as much as the next girl, but couldn't he be just a man?" He paused, briefly, looking at Usagi as if asking for some kind of logical rebuttal to his claims.

"Uhhh…"

"They don't have to make such a show of gay men all the time! It would just be nice if there could be a little more diversity portrayed every once in awhile. And let's not even talk about how Hollywood, the very people who cry for diversity and acceptance, bare more of the blame than anyone for continually portraying homosexuals like that! Plus…"

"MAMO-CHAN!" he was pulled from his diatribe by the scream of his name. Breathing heavily, he stared at Usagi, who spoke in a sweet, soft tone.

"Darling, I love how...," she faltered looking for the right word,"...passionate you are about this. But could we possibly put off changing the world until tomorrow? I'd like to finish this before I turn one-hundred."

Mamoru grumbled to himself, and silently laid back down on the pillows. Usagi nestled herself back in her rightful position, a satisfied grin on her face. He was, blessedly, silent for the rest of the film.

Not too much later, a fresh-faced Usagi (they had washed the remainder of their facials off after Mamoru licked Usagi's face, and discovered it tasted about as good as it looked), found herself seated in front of Mamoru on the floor. Her hair had been let down in waves, and he was attempting to braid the masses of gold.

"Usako, I don't know how you deal with this, everyday. Being a girl is hard."

She giggled at the sincerity in his tone, "It is a mess, but it's a part of me, and as tempted as I am to hack it off sometimes…" Mamoru gasped in mock hurt, causing her to giggle again, "...I never will."

"Good. I'm not into that whole domineering male husband thing, but I might have to use it in order to protect the innocent," he tugged on her hair a bit for good measure.

"And to think you used to terrorize me about my hair," she sighed in fond remembrance.

"Hey, I take no responsibility for what I did when I was so drunk in love with you, I turned into the most arrogant prick on the planet."

"Are you seriously trying to spin your teasing into being my fault?"

"I'm not just trying, my dear. I did," and with that, he began to tickle her sides as she fell into a fit of laughter.

A silence fell over them as their eyes clashed. His fingers stopped their movements on her body. "Uh oh," Usagi breathed.

"Uh oh, what?" he whispered, just inches from her face.

"You're going to pay."

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock at her, and before he had time to defend himself, she had pounced, tickling him mercilessly.

After she was satisfied that she had won the battle, she gave him a peck on the lips, and skipped out of sight. The shirt she wore bounced along with her, giving him an excellent view of her backside. He hated for her to go, but he sure loved to watch her leave.

"Where are you going, Usa?"

"It's time for…" Mamoru had a feeling he wasn't going to like what it was time for, "...manicures!" Her excitement was infectious. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

This optimistic thought lasted until Usagi finished picking his color. It took everything in him not to groan when he read the name of the bright red nail polish.

"'I'm not really a waitress?' What the fu-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mamo-chan," she interrupted, "Language!"

Sighing in defeat, he offered his hands out to her, "Go ahead." A look of glee crossed her face as she set about her work.

Even though his nails were currently being coated in a red that should only be worn by prostitutes and villainesses named, "Esmeraude," Mamoru absolutely loved getting to watch Usagi paint.

She was so absorbed in her work, he didn't even think she noticed that her tongue was sticking out of the side of her was, quite possibly, aside from the baby panda he'd once seen at the zoo, the most adorable thing in the world.

Usagi's concentration wasn't something easily gained, but when she wanted something, heaven help anyone who tried to stop her. Her current task being the perfect example of this, as she worked her hardest to give Mamoru the absolute perfect manicure.

When she was finished, she beamed with pride at the job she'd done, and he had to admit, she definitely had some talent. Not a drop had ended up on his skin, and the paint was smooth and even. If he were into that sort of thing, she would definitely be the one to apply his.

"My turn!" Usagi squealed excitedly, handing him her usual color. Bubblegum pink.

As Mamoru began to paint, Usagi chattered away, "Ooo, Mamo-chan, do you know what Mina did to this date of her's the other day?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Of course! Anyway, so she definitely ended up back at his place after dinner, because apparently he was, and I quote, 'a living God.' But he was horrible in bed, and so she waited until he was asleep, wrote him a note on how he could improve, and then left."

"No way!" Mamoru exclaimed in a shocked tone, trying to imitate the reaction she'd get from her friends at this kind of news.

Not picking up on his sarcasm, she excitedly continued, "YES! And then she ran into him at the supermarket the next day, and he tried to talk to her, calling her name across the store, and she just left her basket in the middle of the aisle and ran out of the store. Can you believe her?!"

"Oh, my God, NO! That Mina! She's too much!" he replied, while storing the information in the back of his head to torture Minako with later. "Got any other juicy details I've missed?' Dear, God. He'd just said the word, "juicy"...

"Well...let's see, Mako-chan went on a blind date the other night, and the guy was literally a foot shorter than her, so that was no-go. Rei walked in on Yuichiro getting friendly with a girly magazine, and Ami…" she broke off, trying to think of some kind of dirt to spill on the blue-haired genius, "...she turned in a library book late last week, and cried about it."

"She lives on the edge, that Ami," Mamoru replied, shaking his head.

As he finished her nails, he noticed a big yawn escape Usagi's mouth. "Are you getting tired, Usa?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...kinda. Would it be ok if we went to bed?"

"To bed, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, and was rewarded with a slap on the arm.

"Not like that, you hentai!" She walked off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she came back, Mamoru noticed that she had a piece of paper in her hands. "Mamo-chan, what's this?" she asked, holding up the paper for him to see.

His face fell. It was Mina's list of rules for the evening, with his additions at the bottom. How could he have been stupid enough to leave it lying around?

"Uhh...well, you see, Usa..thegirlsandIplannedthiswholethingandtheycancelledonyousothatwecouldspendthenighttogether," his words came out in a gush, and were so slurred together, she only caught a few of them.

"What?"

He breathed deeply, and he hung his head in order to avoid her eyes "The girls and I planned this whole thing for your birthday. I wanted to give you something special, so they helped me plan this night for you. The original sleepover you had planned was never real. They just made that up so you'd have the night free when they cancelled."

"So, you all lied to me?" her voice sounded angry.

"...Yes," he cringed.

"And purposefully hurt me by cancelling the sleepover?"

"...Yes, but…"

"And then you were DUMB enough to leave evidence of your sweetness out in the open?"

"Yes, but...," wait what had she said? "Huh?"

"That is one of the nicest, sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," and for the second time that night, she just had to kiss him. But this kiss was softer, less hungry, only serving to attempt to convey Usagi's feelings for the man she'd soon call husband.

When she broke off the kiss, a teasing look came into her eyes, "So, I see you didn't take sexytime completely off the table, huh? But only for my benefit?"

The obnoxious, arrogant smirk she was so fond of curled his lips upwards as he spoke, "Well, you know, Usako, you do have a tendency to not be able to keep your hands off me. I just didn't want you to be disappointed. I was only thinking of you, you see."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, those are the facts."

Usagi, smiled a little too sweetly at him, "Well, then I guess there's no need for you to sleep in the same bed as me, tonight," and with this statement, she dropped his shirt from her body, and stood before him in all her naked glory. "Goodnight, Mamo-chan."

It took a few seconds for both of his heads to work together, but when his legs began to respond, he hurried after her, "Now, hang on, Usako…"

Much later, as the two lay tangled up together, Usagi began to finally drift off to sleep, but just before she did, in the very back of her mind, she heard him say, "I love you, Odango Atama. Happy birthday."

Two days later, Usagi found herself sitting amongst her friends at the fruit parlor. After convincing them they owed her a milkshake for the emotional trauma they'd inflicted upon her when they cancelled the slumber party, the conversation turned to gossip as it usually did.

She sat back and listened mostly, slowly sipping her strawberry milkshake, content to simply soak in the presence of the four women she considered to be her sisters.

This content feeling only grew when Makoto turned her attentions to Usagi, asking as innocently as she could muster, "Sooooo, Usagi-chan. Did Mamoru hold up on his rule that you couldn't, ya know, get it on?"

"Oh, Mako. You know full well he didn't. Have you seen me?!"

"Well, in all fairness," Rei countered, "you are usually the one who jumps his bones, Usagi."

"Hino, Rei, you take that back, right now!" Usagi yelled, red-faced, arms crossed against her chest.

"Ladies, ladies," Mina cut in, "let's not beat around the baby in the bath water."

"Mina, that's not even-," Ami attempted to correct, but was cut off by Mina's hand covering her mouth.

"What's really important here, are the results of Mamoru's manicure" Mina continued, "so Usa, did he try to get you to paint them black like we thought he would?"

Usagi snickered, "Silly, Mina! You never give men a choice! You of all people should know this." She waited for Mina to finish rolling her eyes dramatically before continuing, "He was actually really great about it. Didn't complain once...that is, until he realized the next morning we hadn't bought anything to remove his ruby red nail polish with."

All that could be heard after, was an expanse of giggling.

End


End file.
